


What Happens in Vegas

by Faefyre



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dementia, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefyre/pseuds/Faefyre
Summary: Spencer has asked for time off to be with his mother; Hotch has a hunch.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [То, что происходит в Вегасе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104468) by [fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020), [Radikal_and_Friedrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich)



> Thank you to isagel for the beta and catching things that wouldn't have made sense :)
> 
> Thank you to perclexed for the constant encouragement and squeeing, for betaing and cheering me on.

Hotch was wondering for the umpteenth time if he was doing the right thing. It had been on his mind the entire journey - from the airport, through the flight, and now on his way to the hotel. This whole idea might be impossible, really, and what would he do then? How would he look if everything was fine and Reid had just decided to spend a few extra days with his mother? 

He couldn’t, however, touch the gut feeling that he was right, that something had happened and that Reid was not okay. He didn’t want to think about what it meant that as soon as he had thought about it, he had hopped on to the next flight to Las Vegas. He wasn’t usually spontaneous, something that Haley had told him many times when they’d been fighting, and he wasn’t sure this was the right time to start - but now he was in Las Vegas and it was too late for second thoughts. 

He had Garcia look up which hotel Reid was staying in and booked himself there, too. Predictably, the hotel was just a short drive from the facility in which Reid’s mother lived. Hotch had planned to go up to his room, maybe take a nap, and then call Reid in the evening and tell him that he was in Vegas, maybe grab dinner and see how he was doing.

The entire plan evaporated when he entered the hotel lobby with his luggage and found Reid standing squarely in the middle of it. 

He instantly got the suspicion that Garcia had told on him, but when Reid saw him and reacted with almost delighted surprise, he apologized to her in his mind.

“Hotch! What in the world are you doing here?”

And of course he had prepared answers, but he wasn’t prepared to deliver them in the lobby, of all places. 

“Just let me get checked in, and we can talk.”

“Okay.” He saw Reid’s face fall a little and knew that he was going through scenarios in his lightning quick mind, thinking about what might have brought Hotch here.

Hotch checked in and pondered quickly where it would be best to talk. It seemed awkward to go to one of their rooms, and the lobby was empty. “Can we sit down a minute?” he asked Reid, who nodded and led the way to a sitting group between the desk and the doors, out of earshot of the hotel employee manning the reception. 

They sat down across from each other, Reid looking at Hotch expectantly. 

“It’s like this-” Hotch began, and wondered how idiotic he really sounded. There was nothing for it, so he just told the truth. “I had a feeling that something was wrong.” 

He could see Reid’s eyebrows shoot up, but he let Hotch continue.

“When you called in, a few days ago, asking for more time off. Something was just -” Hotch made a vague gesture.

“Did I miss a call?” Reid asked, and when Hotch looked questioningly, he added, “Did I miss your call? Or did you just decide to jump on a plane?”

Hotch ducked his head because, yes, that was just about what had happened. “I - I thought you might not want to tell me what was happening.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because you’re a very private person. And you didn’t mention any specifics when you called, so I assumed you wouldn’t welcome the question.”

Reid smiled. “So you thought I would welcome you just showing up here?”

“No - well, I - I don’t know, Spencer. I was just worried.”

“Let’s go then,” Reid said, getting up suddenly and walking towards the door.

“Wait, what? Go where?” Hotch jogged a few steps to catch up with Reid and tried to pinpoint where he had completely gotten lost during the conversation. 

“To see my mom.” Reid said, as though that explained everything.

***  
The way back to the hotel was very quiet, until Reid asked, “What do you think?”

“I’m assuming you don’t mean what I think about your mom generally.” 

“Not first and foremost, no.” 

“I think she seems forgetful. It’s hard to say because I don’t know what her baseline is, exactly - but you’ve never mentioned anything but her schizophrenia. She told us the same story twice and I don’t know if she entirely understood who I was.”

“She didn’t - and this is not her baseline. She has had no memory problems whatsoever before.”

Reid kept his attention squarely on the road, but Hotch could see his hands gripping the wheel tighter than necessary. 

Hotch sighed. “My father in law, Roy - he started having memory problems and a few months later, he broke into his old shop because he thought he still worked there. He’s living with Jessica now.”

Reid shot him a quick glance. “Has he been diagnosed?”

“Yes, around that time.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay - he doesn’t want me to be around him, he still blames me for Haley dying. He’s good with Jack, though.”

“I think, my mom - I think she has early onset Alzheimers.”

Hotch couldn’t take his eyes off of Reid’s profile, carefully focussing on the street, hands clenched around the wheel. He noticed Reid’s jawline was something lesser men would kill for.

“When will you know for sure?”

“She’s being tested as we speak. Soon.”

Hotch nodded. “Okay.” He had taken one week off work, and just in case Reid wouldn’t throw him out when they got to the hotel, he might just be able to support him through this and take him home again.

When they got back to the hotel, Hotch gave Reid a questioning glance when they were waiting for the elevators. “My room,” Reid said in ways of explanation. “I need to decompress a bit.”

Hotch just nodded and a few minutes later, they entered Reid’s room on the fourth floor. The sun was streaming in through the windows and the first thing Reid did was to close the curtains. “It will give me a migraine,” he said, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Hotch looked around the room uncertainly and sat down on the one chair next to the desk. 

Reid came back from the bathroom, sat down on the bed and said, “Before we get to me decompressing, I’d still like to know why you’re here.”

Hotch sighed wearily. “It’s hard to explain. As I said -”

“Don't even try to tell me it’s a I’d-do-that-for-anyone-on-the-team-thing.”

Hotch looked down at his hands helplessly, because that had always been his go-to excuse for, well, everything that had anything to do with his preoccupation with Reid. 

“If you’d ‘had a feeling’ about Derek or J.J. you would never have jumped onto the next plane without asking them. You’d have cared, absolutely, complete with calling them to your office and giving them stern but compassionate looks, but this -” 

“Look, okay, you might be right about this. I should have called, I should have -”

“No, Hotch. Aaron. You didn’t have to call. I’m glad you’re here. I just brought you to see my mother, didn’t I? I don’t do that with just anyone. But for the love of God, you need to know what you’re doing, to me, by just turning up like that. You need to know this will change things. I won’t be able to go back to the same old when we go home. And I have a feeling you’d prefer that.”

“What’s the alternative, though?”

“You honestly can’t imagine us in any different relationship than co-workers? Boss and subordinate?” 

“Oh.” Aaron consciously loosened his hands which were gripping the armrests of his chair. 

“Yes, that’s what I thought.”

“No, I-” Aaron racked his brain, trying to put his thoughts into words. “It’s not that I want things to be like this. Between us. I very much want them to be different. I just never thought - I never thought you’d agree.”

“And yet, I’m sitting here, agreeing.” Spencer gave him a soft smile.

“But why - Spencer, I’m a lot older than you. I’m a single dad. I’m your boss, I have to give you orders you sometimes won’t agree with. I have to put your life on the line. I -”

“Still agreeing, right over here.”

“But you have to see that this won’t be as easy as it might seem.”

“Oh, I’m not saying it will be easy at all. I’m just saying that I want to try. The true problem is, Aaron, if you’re not sure - I can’t have this be the week when I lose both my mom and you. Then I’d rather you left and we went back to our mutual pining.”

“I’m not leaving, and wait - mutual pining?!”

“As pining goes, I’m just more discreet than you.”

And Aaron couldn’t help himself, he started laughing and thought for one crazy moment that he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“That’s quite amazing, you know.” Spencer said, smiling.

“What?”

“You, laughing. You do it so rarely that I remember every time. That was a good one.”

“Okay, I’m coming over there,” Aaron announced, and Spencer just said “I thought you’d never ask,” slightly exasperated.

Aaron got up, walked the short distance to the bed and sat down next to Spencer. “I didn’t ask, technically,” he said softly, before leaning in and covering Spencer’s lips with his. 

One of Aaron’s hands was tangled in Spencer’s curls, the other on the small of his back. Spencer’s hands were on Aaron’s chest, and somehow, inexplicably, they weren’t pushing him away, they were just resting there, accepting. 

“I didn’t know how much I wanted this,” Aaron sighed, between kisses, and Spencer asked, “You do, though?” and Aaron answered “Yes,” and “Yes,” again, helplessly.

“What about your nap?” Aaron asked hesitantly after some minutes, really not eager to stop.

“Who said anything about a nap?” Spencer looked confused.

“You said you needed to -” Aaron started, and this time it was Spencer who started laughing uncontrollably, making Aaron smile. “What?”

“I *said* I needed to decompress, and I most certainly did not mean a nap.” Spencer forced out, gasping for air. “Seriously, Aaron, come here.” And Spencer flung his arms around Aaron’s neck and kissed him, hotly, for all he was worth.

Aaron was all for not having a nap when it meant having Spencer in his arms, being kissed within an inch of his life and slowly moving his hands under Spencer’s T-shirt. His skin was soft and hot and perfect, and Aaron suddenly couldn’t get enough of it. He tugged on Spencer’s shirt until he lifted his arms and Aaron could take it off. 

“Your skin is so silky” he gasped, trying to touch Spencer everywhere at once. 

“God, you say the most amazing things,” Spencer moaned as Aaron grazed a nipple, and tugged at Aaron’s shirt in turn. “Off,” he commanded, and Aaron obeyed, breathlessly. 

And Spencer just looked at him, smiled, and touched, not like Beth who had seen his bare chest and exclaimed “Oh god!” and whom he, afterwards, had had to almost coax back to touching - Beth, who had always avoided his scars. Spencer took it all in stride, and Aaron hadn’t been so relieved in a long time. 

In truth, Spencer paid special attention to his scars, humming in his throat as his fingers explored, his breath hitching when Aaron moaned. The skin around them was still not behaving normally, some of them were tender to the touch, some of them almost numb. The differences in sensation to Spencer’s gentle strokes made him shiver.

“You’re gorgeous, Aaron,” he whispered, and “Don’t worry,” and “I’ve got you,” and Aaron believed him. 

They all but ripped each other’s dress pants and underwear off, and when they were finally naked, Aaron took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare himself for the discussion that he was sure was to follow. 

“Spencer,” he started, kneeling opposite him on the bed, “what - how, I mean, what do you like?” He ran his hand through his hair, how in the world could he be so bad at this?

“With you? Anything.” Spencer said softly, eyes sparkling, “Seriously. Just tell me what you want.”

“I can’t, I - there was really just that once in college -” 

And Spencer, remarkable mind and all, actually made sense of his babbling and said, “Lie down with me.”

Aaron did, and Spencer propped his head up on his hand and said, “It doesn’t matter that you haven’t done much before. When you close your eyes and think of me, what comes to your mind first?”

Aaron thought about actually closing his eyes for one absurd moment, even though he knew he didn’t have to. This was easy, after all. He reached up and ran his thumb over Spencer’s lower lip. “Your mouth,” he said quietly, and Spencer’s lips curved into a slightly devious smile. 

He flicked his tongue against the pad of Aaron’s thumb and whispered, “My mouth it is.”

Aaron felt himself growing impossibly harder at that and wondered if he could keep himself from coming long enough to actually get to the part where Spencer’s mouth would - his thoughts vanished into a heartfelt groan when he felt Spencer kissing his neck, biting and licking until he was obviously pleased with the hickey he had produced.

“God, Spencer,” he murmured, slightly embarrassed at his reaction.

“Oh, I’m going to love making you lose control, won’t I,” Spencer told him, his hands skimming over Aaron’s chest and down.

“If you’re not careful I’ll lose it sooner than you intended,” Aaron replied, feeling a slight blush creeping up into his cheeks. 

Spencer smiled, “Can’t have that,” and moved lower. He was apparently not able to help himself from dropping kisses and bites along the way, driving Aaron crazier by the second. When he settled between Aaron’s legs, he looked up at him and said, “I’ve got you, remember? Try to relax.” and Aaron did, noticing that his hands were clutching the bedspread, his thighs tensed, his entire body on the edge. He took a deep breath and tried to let go.

Spencer’s eyes never left Aaron’s face as he observed him relaxing, allowing him a second of peace before he swallowed him down. He held down Aaron’s hips with a strength he had only ever hinted at, as Aaron’s back surged off the bed, arching, a string of swears interspersed with Spencer’s name on his lips.

He had hardly time to try and calm down when Spencer drew back and started sucking. The heat and wetness of his mouth were amazing, and Aaron’s hands moved down towards Spencer’s head, tangling gently in his curls.

Spencer hummed in response and Aaron had to mentally clamp down not to lose it entirely and come on the spot. He’d have bruises on his hips later from Spencer pinning him down, and he was looking forward to tracing them with his fingertips days from now, remembering.

Aaron’s breath came in shallow gasps, and when he felt heat racing up his spine he moaned, “Spencer, wait -” and Spencer stopped before the words had left his mouth, the sudden absence of his heat around his cock making Aaron shiver. “I don’t want this to be over so soon.”

“Oh,” Spencer said, raising an eyebrow, “I understand. Were you really thinking you were only going to come once today?” He grinned. 

“Oh fuck,” Aaron gasped when Spencer licked a line from base to tip of his cock, and Spencer said, “That’s an excellent suggestion for later,” and swallowed around him again. 

Aaron’s head dropped back against the pillow as his body decided to give up fighting, to give in to Spencer and just let go for once. So this time, when he felt his spine tingle and a familiar heat pooled in his belly, he followed the delicious feeling down to the center and after a few seconds, he exploded into an orgasm so intense he actually was afraid of passing out. 

When he got his bearings, Spencer was lying half on top of him again, looking down at him with a fairly smug smile on his face. 

“That was amazing,” Aaron said quietly, and Spencer’s gaze became soft. “Yes, you come apart beautifully.”

Aaron smiled at that, thinking how it was something he’d never thought anyone would say about him. “Your mouth,” he said, feeling compelled to run his thumb over Spencer’s lips again, “is inspiring.” Spencer closed his eyes and moaned quietly. 

Aaron looked down and saw that Spencer was still very much hard, in fact Aaron was sure he had to be aching, and admired Spencer’s self restraint in waiting for him to come around. “I want to touch you,” he said, feeling aroused again just at the thought of his hands on Spencer. 

“God, please do,” Spencer sighed, and Aaron hooked one of his legs over Spencer’s and flipped them over. He ran his hand over Spencer’s chest and down over his stomach, and couldn’t resist making almost a beeline towards his leaking cock. He found Spencer’s mouth again, kissing him hungrily, wanting to make him feel as amazing as Spencer had just minutes ago.

Aaron could still taste himself on Spencer’s lips, making him weak in the knees. He took Spencer’s cock in his hand, swallowing up Spencer’s sharp intake of breath with another kiss. He started moving his hand with long, sure strokes, defaulting to how he himself liked to be touched. 

He wanted to ask Spencer if he’d like him to do anything differently, but Spencer gasped and threw his head back, hands clutching Aaron’s shoulders, and Aaron decided to whisper, “Yes, just like this,” instead. Spencer moved his head to look at him, and Aaron couldn’t help smiling at how debauched he looked already, pushing his hips into Aaron’s hand in perfect counterpoint to his strokes.

“Oh,” Spencer moaned at that, bringing up one hand tremblingly to trace one of Aaron’s dimples, “oh, perfect.”

Aaron sped up his strokes, amazed by the sounds Spencer was making, the sounds he was causing Spencer to make. Spencer started to lose his rhythm and seemed to be trying to tell Aaron that he was close, so Aaron stroked him through it, ever steady, and whispered into his ear, “That’s it, Spencer, let go and show me.”

Spencer did, locking eyes with him as he came with a shout of something that might have been Aaron’s name, spurting between them until Aaron thought he’d never stop. 

They were lying together later, Spencer fitting around Aaron’s body, his head lying on Aaron’s shoulder. “See? Much better than a nap.” he murmured sleepily.

Aaron surprised himself by laughing. “Yeah, I definitely see your point.”

“I’m a genius, you know.”

“Yes,” Aaron replied softly, kissing Spencer’s hair, “yes, I know.”

“Happy looks good on you.”

Aaron didn’t know what to say to that, so he just hummed. After a while, wondering if Spencer was still awake, he said quietly, “This is not the week where you lose me. Not this nor any other week.”

Spencer didn’t reply, but Aaron thought the arm around his waist tightened imperceptibly.

He fell asleep shortly afterwards, thinking that thankfully, what happened in Vegas didn’t always stay there.


End file.
